


So caught up in the time and the place

by HeyBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Art and playlist for the prompt "Sam showing Steve some thing/place/activity that he missed during his 70 years on the ice."Title from the song, After the Dance, by Marvin Gaye.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	So caught up in the time and the place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, potofsoup!

Sam sharing his [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YLhiUL3CB16dXwx81sj5B?si=KmmiRB_ISjueh3vC5h_LMw) with Steve.


End file.
